De puntillas
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Momento fluff entre Ladybug y Adrien (Ladrien). One shot inspirado en un fanart, y mi personal regalo de cumpleaños para Lady Yuhashi


Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

De puntillas. Así era como estaba mylady, de puntillas sobre mis pies. Sus labios acariciaban con timidez los míos, debatiendose entre besarme o salir corriendo. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a ésto?

Acabábamos de combatir un Akuma especialmente poderoso. Ella recibió un fuerte golpe, tanto que durante un rato apenas pudo moverse. No supe si había perdido el conocimiento unos segundos, pero fue lo que me pareció. Ataqué con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella se recuperaba, debía darle ese tiempo. Y una vez más, resurgió de sus cenizas y se coronó como él bello ave fénix que siempre ha sido, acabando con el villano en un santiamén.  
Cuando chocamos los puños la noté temblar.  
\- ¿Estás bien, bichito? - pregunté preocupado.  
\- Sí, es sólo que... Bueno, he tenido un momento para pensar. - En ese momento me miró y me desarmó con su determinación. - No somos inmortales, gatito. Cualquier movimiento en falso y...  
Apartó la mirada de mí. Quise animarla, de verdad. Pero no sabía qué decir.  
\- Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase.  
Me dedicó una dulce sonrisa que aún me hace que se me erice todo el cuerpo.  
\- Gracias, en serio. Pero, ¿no has pensado nunca en lo incierto que es el tiempo que tenemos? Quizás... Si no nos atrevemos a hacer algo hoy, mañana será tarde...  
Esa tristeza, ese sentimiento, esa fuerza, me hicieron tomarle la mano y contestar:  
\- Si quieres algo, ve y cógelo. Estás tardando.  
Y guiñando un ojo la solté y salí corriendo para esconder mi dolor. Sabía, de alguna forma, que con eso la estaba alejando de mí, pero sólo quería borrar de su cara esa tristeza que acababa de ver. Y si es posible, nunca más volver a verla.

Varias calles más alante, deshice mis transformación al amparo de un oscuro callejón. Me recosté sobre la pared y suspiré abatido. Agradecí el silencio de mi compañero, que debió notarme demasiado decaído como para siquiera exigirme su apreciado queso tras el esfuerzo. Volví a suspirar por, ¿cuántas llevaba? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Plagg terminó de reponer fuerzas y se acercó sumiso a mi bolsillo. Quería ir dando un paseo a casa, eso lograría relajarme. Pero no pude dar ni dos pasos cuando escuché alguien a mi espalda.  
\- ¿Adrien?  
Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Era ella. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Habría visto a mi kwami antes de esconderse? Me giré despacio intentando aplacar mis nervios y mostrarle una amistosa sonrisa.  
\- ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Menuda sorpresa...  
 _"Ya basta Adrien, o acabará notando lo nervioso que estás..."  
_ \- En realidad... -apartó sus preciosos ojos de mí. ¿Ero era un rubor en sus mejillas?- Quería hablar contigo sobre... bueno, algo.  
\- ¿C...conmigo? -Genial, y ahora tartamudeo.  
\- Sí, verás... -dio un paso hacia mí, dudando.- Resulta que... bueno he estado pensando en ti y... ¡bueno no, en ti no! Aunque en realidad sí. Pero... no es que haya estado pensando en ti, la verdad es que yo pienso mucho. No en ti solamente, en muchas cosas. Pe...pero en ti también, y... hoy ha... sido uno de esos... -su voz llegó a se casi un susurro- ...días.  
No pude evitar sonreír.  
\- Me recuerdas a una amiga mía cuando se pone nerviosa.  
Sus mejillas se colorearon hasta la frente. Era tan adorable...  
\- ¿Una amiga? Y... esa amiga... bueno, ¿qué piensas de ella?  
\- ¿De Marinette? Que es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Soy muy afortunado de tenerla como amiga. Seguro que te gustaría. -Volvió a sonreír.- Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?  
Lo que vino a continuación no me lo habría esperado ni en mis mejores sueños. Mylady se acercó a mí con decisión, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que estaba seguro de que lo tendría que escuchar. Ella alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los míos, haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Durante un momento pareció dudar con su siguiente movimiento, pero al fin, noté cómo daba un paso hacia delante, subiéndose a la puntera de mis converse con un pie, y después con el otro. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, y ahí, sobre mí, se puso de puntillas.

Y en esas estábamos. Ladybug dudaba, mi corazón iba a explotar, y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Entonces, en un arranque de valor, susurró contra mi boca:  
\- He venido a declararme.  
El cielo pareció caer de pronto. El suelo se puso del revés y el resto del mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor. Empecé a notar que mi respiración se aceleraba, tanto por notar el aliento de mylady sobre mis labios, como por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin más, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y terminé con la distancia entre nuestras bocas, degustando aquel pedazo de cielo entre temblores y emoción. Ella me apretó más con sus brazos, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en un solo cuerpo. Y por Dios, que si hubiese estado en mi mano, lo hubiese hecho. Su contacto era la energía que necesitaba para vivir el resto de mis días. No quería separarme de ella nunca más. No la dejaría ir. Si como Cat Noir no había conseguido acercarme a ella, como Adrien no permitiría que se alejara. Nunca.  
Cuando nuestras lenguas se dieron una tregua y nuestros labios se separaron, apoyé mi frente en la suya notando cómo bajaba de mis pies, y sin pensarlo, mi boca actuó por cuenta propia.  
\- Te quiero, bichito.  
La noté suspirar contra mi cara. Esperaba que no se sintiera abrumada con mi confesión, pero después del susto de hoy... necesitaba decírselo.  
\- Yo también te quiero, gatito.  
Y volvimos a besarnos con pasión. No fue hasta un rato después, que me di cuenta de que Plagg me daba golpecitos desde mi bolsillo.  
 _"Un momento..."  
_ Me separé con energía de ella, pero sin soltarla. La miré a los ojos, confundido, y en los suyos pude ver picardía, victoria y felicidad.  
\- ¿Lo sabías? -Pregunté atropelladamente sin dejar de acariciar sus brazos con la yema de mis dedos. Ella se encogió de hombros sonriente, pletórica.  
\- Creo que en cierto modo, siempre lo supe. Y tú, aunque no te des cuenta, también lo sabes.

* * *

 **Llevaba tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, pero no pude escribirla. Hoy me he puesto las pilas porque se la quiero dedicar a la persona que me la inspiró, por casualidad o por el destino, con aquel fanart que colgó en Twitter hace algún tiempo. Lady Yuhashi ( Yuno_Hachi) aquí tienes tu one shot.  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
Espero que te guste ^^  
**


End file.
